1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless electric flatiron which utilizes an internal heat storage element and a temperature regulator.
2. The Prior Art
Electric flatirons which include internal heat storage elements that are electrically heated when the flatirons are in use are quite well known. However, such known flatirons are only operable if they are continuously connected to an electrical outlet, and the attached electrical cables make them at times very cumbersome to use. In addition, the electrical cables themselves can be easily damaged and they also tend to make these flatirons quite bulky to store away.
On the other hand, a cordless electric flatiron has been marketed which avoids the noted problems. However, this known cordless flatiron can only be used in conjunction with a special, expensive stand, and this flatiron must be frequently placed on this special stand because its heat capacity is very small.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cordless electric flatiron which is capable of storing a great deal of heat, such that it need be connected to a source of electrical power only relatively infrequently.